


Wanting Need || Chibs Telford

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Sons of Anarchy RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laughed. They drank. They fought.<br/>They were family. Brothers and Sisters through the Kutt.<br/>But just how much more did he want from her? And why had he kept his distance for so long?</p><p>[Chibs Telford x [Reader]</p><p>AU to: Chibs | This Life | Tig</p><p>*Spoilers for Season 4*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Need || Chibs Telford

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this story. I've made many more concerning AU's to my main story "Chibs | This Life | Tig" so make sure you go check those out as well.  
> As always please enjoy!

After what seemed like fourteen long months the boys were finally getting out in a week. [Name] was going to finally be able to see Tig, Jax, and Clay again and she couldn't wait. Course the others were important too, just not as important as those three.

Clay was her uncle by blood. Jax her cousin by marriage. And Tig -- Tig was something very special to her.

She found herself smirking as she turned the wrench around the bolt as she worked on one of the cars in the Teller-Morrow garage. It was late and close to time to close up shop, so it was just her and one other person; Chibs.

Chibs was there working on the car with her when he noticed her giddy smile.

"Excited are we?"

She looked up at him, her [e/c] eyes meeting his own as her smile only grew.

"It's been well over a year since I've actually seen any of them. Well, visiting in prison isn't the same as actually getting to see them in my book."

She laughed as she plopped down on the stool and rolled herself over to the tool box. Chibs's eyes followed her as she wheeled across the floor.

She had grown up so much since she first came here to the Club. She had always wanted to join in with the brothers -- be actual part of the family, but Clay and Tig never allowed her to be patched in when it came up to vote.

Chibs sighed, his thoughts landing on Tig and [Name]. It took a fool to see that Tig was head over heels for the woman, he protected her as much -- if not more -- than he protected Clay.

But he knew, as well as she, that Tig respected Clay far too much to ever do anything with her. Tig was the guard dog that wasn't allow to leave the dog house and sleep at the foot of the master's bed, if you understood the meaning.

He found his eyes wandering down her body ever so slowly. They trailed over her pudgy little hips that were hidden under the oversized work shirt that she wore open. A white men's tank underneath that was covered in various oils and muck from the job.

Her arms had a tan that stopped at her shirt sleeves, common for someone like herself since she was a biker. She had never worn shorts, so that part was left to his imagination -- but the rack she had on her was enough to do the trick.

"So, what's the first thing yer' gunna do when they get out next week?"

Chibs questioned, curious about what her plans were. The sound of tools clanking around in the metal tool box was the only noise that filled the shop.

"Well. Uncle Clay is probably gonna be busy with Aunt Gemma. Jax with Tara -- so I dunno really?"

She stopped wrestling through the toolbox and turned to look at him with a unsure expression. Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the side of the car that they were working on. He looked at her and wondered if she honestly hadn't thought about Tig or if she just hadn't mentioned him because of reasons.

"Well, I'm sure Tiggy'll be happy ta see ya. Juicy too."

[Name] couldn't help but smile and chuckle as she rested her arm on metal work table in the middle of the garage.

"I'm pretty sure the first thing Tig will do is hunt down some pussy. Juice, weed and pussy."

She laughed at her own joke. Even though she felt her heart be pulled by her own words -- Tig didn't belong to her and he was free to see whoever and whenever he pleased.

Sure they had fun in the past -- but it wasn't ever anything between them. They had never touched each other, sharing a croweater here and there was about all they had ever done.

Tig respected Clay too much to ever lay a hand on [Name].

Chibs seen the small frown that came to play upon her lips after her laughter died down.

He felt his own heart be pulled.

He hated seeing her like this it hurt him more than most things -- hell he'd take a bullet for the woman if he had to and that was saying something.

He put his hands against the car and pushed himself away from it. He made his way slowly over toward her and she look up at him just at the time when he stopped right in front of her.

He leaned down to her level next to the table as he placed a hand on the side of her cheek. She was used to chips showing a fatherly compassion toward her, much as he did with a Juice.

If only she knew the truth behind the type of compassion that he held for her.

"Aye, dun't seem so sad, lovie."

He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She sighed, why did Chibs have to be so damn nice and understanding with her?

"Why am I such an idiot?"

Her voice cracked. She couldn't help it. With his comfort and touch that she had been lacking for so long she finally broke down.

She hadn't been with anyone in a loving relationship in years -- the last time she was about sixteen and she was nearly twenty-five now.

Tig bent down onto one knee as he wrapped his arms around her head and cradled her into his chest.

"Aye lovie, I know, I know. Yer not an idiot. Yer just living in an idiot's world, [Name]. Oh sweet, [Name]."

Since she had been patched in four months ago, she had not once cried  
She felt weak like there was nothing she could do to stop her damn emotions -- if only she knew how Chibs felt about it all.

"I'm sorry for acting like this Chibs. I am, please don't tell anyone else."

She said pulling away from him and looking up. The last thing she needed was everyone knowing that she was a cry baby even after the fact that Clay and Tig didn't want her patched into the Club.

Chibs ran his fingers over her cheeks and smeared away her tears. He then took his head and leaned it forward resting it upon hers.

She closed her eyes and sniffled a bit, but a small smile worked its way to her lips. Chibs watched through half-lidded eyes as he brought it there.

Now, he wanted to take that one step further.

He leaned in fully and captured her lips with his in a soft movement. He felt her shoulder stiffen and felt as she inhaled deeply. His eyes were closed so he didn't know if hers were closed or not, but he didn't want to open them just yet.

Her lips were so soft. They weren't chapped, which was surprising considering he never seen her apply any type of lip balm or gloss to them. He was about ready to pull away from her when he felt her arms slink up behind his shoulders and her fingers came wrapped up in his hair.

He could have sworn that his heart stopped at that moment.

He started feeling a little bit braver due to her replying to his kiss and so he moved his lips over hers kissing her again, and again, and _again_ , _again_ , **_again_** \--

Chibs pulled away from her abruptly and looked at her wide-eyed. She looked back at him just as shocked, but more out of breath than he. The tightness in his pants was causing him a discomfort he needed to fix -- and that's when he pushed all logic out the back door.

Standing up he took his arm and shoved it across the table where the toolbox sat, cleaning it off and onto the floor where all the tools fell out and made a loud ruckus as they scattered across the floor.

He looked back down at her and without missing a beat, he reached down and grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up onto the table. She squealed from the sudden jerk as her butt hit the table and his lips were on hers once again in a haste. Hands were all over her body as he grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it off her, leaving her in her white tank -- but not for long.

His eyes traveled down her body. The curves she had acquired after the years of the stress that built up due to working here at Teller-Morrow were something to behold. Chibs actually enjoyed the extra baggage that she held around her stomach, legs, and arms. He thought she was beautiful no matter how she looked, because he had learned to love the woman -- not the body.

"Ch-Chibs?"

Her shaken breath came from her lips that made Chibs look back up into her eyes. He stood in between her legs as she sat on the table. He placed his hands on the side of her face in a lovingly way as he got close to her again.

" _You are such a beauty_."

He whispered as he lips came down softly upon hers. She couldn't help but smile in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She never would have guessed that Chibs would have been interested in her with the way he always acted around her. He did his best to protect her, but he never really flirted with her or payed her much mind when she did something that was considered "sexy" by other men.

He would more or less get mad, extremely mad at her for doing something stupid. He would yell, scream, even pin her up against a wall every now and then and make her look at him as he shouted angry with whatever stupid thing she did that could have gotten herself killed.

He would give her a shoulder to cry on when she became sad. It didn't happen very often but whenever she needed someone to talk to he was there for her. He listened and gave her the advice like anyone would do that cared for someone.

He would tease her to no end. They would joke and laugh about the stupidest of things and she found herself a friend in the much older man. His sense of humor was right up her ally and that was something big that they bonded over the most when things were actually good.

She had never thought that he did all those things to have it all lead up to this moment on the table here and now.

Chibs's moved his lips from hers and trailed them down her body, pushing her back onto the table as he went. She made the softest and quietest sounds he ever heard from a woman before -- it didn't help his budge but they were amazing to hear.

He had gotten so use to hearing a croweater screaming and moaning like a whore that he had forgotten what a real woman sounded like, and this was it because [Name] was a real women.

She couldn't help but giggle once Chibs got down to her stomach right above her waistline where her pants rested. His beard was scratchy and it tickled her skin, he pulled away from her when she started snickering and looked down at her with darkened eyes.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened. He was looking at her with such a intense and lusting filled gaze that it froze her in place. Chibs had never looked at her like this before and she had never seen him look at any other woman like this before prior to now. 

She swallowed hard as she propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Chibs started unbuttoning her pants, slowly, his eyes watching hers.

Chibs's hands pulled her pants down off her body and allowed it to pool at the bottom of the table on the floor. She held her breath when she noticed out of the corner of her eye his hands slide up her legs. She felt them moving slowly, but didn't see them as she refused to look away from Chibs's deadly gaze.

It wasn't until she felt his fingers slowly move her panties to the side and fingers slip inside did she close her eyes and let out a soft gasp. Her head tilted down to the side as her face scrunched up in pleasure feeling his fingers moving in and out, flexing up and down, trying to find her spot to hit.

Her hands balled into fists as she needed something to hang onto but had nothing on the table. It was then she felt his hips starting to trust into hers with the motion of his fingers.

"Ah -- _Ah, Chibs!_ "

She moaned as her head flew back and her mouth parted. Chibs bit his lower lip as he watched her unfold right in front of him. He watched as she wiggled and squirmed beneath him and he watched as she laid there in a submissive state.

This was much different seeing her taking it like that it just wasn't her normal every day style. She was blunt, cunning, and ruthless when it came to others that weren't considered her family. He knew that if she would have been patched in at the time of her arrival, she would have already had a _Men of Mayhem_ patch by now.

"Aye, [Name], lovey. Do ye' like that?"

Chibs asked, wanting to hear her sweet and pleasure strained voice. When she didn't answer he only smirked and placed his thumb on her clitoris and applied a hefty amount of pressure as he rolled it in circles which caused her to yelp and toss her head forward, eyes still closed.

" _A-Ahh -- **Yes!**_ "

"Yes wo't, lovey?"

Chibs wasn't going to just let her off the leash with a simple yes to his question. He loved hearing her voice like this, it caused something inside of him to come alive and it wanted to devouter every inch of her because of it.

She opened her eyes slightly, Chibs watched as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes and her mouth open as she panted like an animal as she laid up on that table.

" _Yes, **Chibs,** I like it._ "

That was all it took. He growled a hearty deep growl and pulled his fingers from her. He took her panties off and tossed them across the room, knowing she's have to go look for them later, but that meant she'd have to walk to them naked and bend down to pick them up -- giving him a show for when it was over.

He unbuckled his pants in a hurry and pulled them down around his knees as quickly as he could. His penis came free from his boxers as it throbbed painfully in his hand as he pushed his hips up into [Name] and entered her fully.

She cried out, still being propped up on her elbows, she felt as he entered her and started thrusting. He reached down to her and pulled her up to where she was sitting on the edge of the table as he slammed into her. 

His hand found the back of her head and his lips found hers again as he started kissing her wildly with an almost wanting type of need. He couldn't deny that he'd been thinking about her for the last couple of months. 

He was so pissed that Tig never made a move on her and just left her hanging. If she was so willing to not be with anyone else but that man then Tig should have seen that by now. If he had -- then this would have never happened.

Their teeth clashed a few times with one another as [Name] bit down onto Chibs's lip roughly and he onto hers once she started becoming rougher with him. She pulled away from the kiss and tilted back her head. Panting, moaning, groaning -- sexual noses were all that was heard escaping from her lips as Chibs plowed into her like no tomorrow.

His teeth found their way to her skin. He didn't care at this point if he left visible marks or not, if she didn't want them seen she could ware a damn scarf or something. He was going to clam her as his tonight. He was going to leave her with a reminder that this had happened and it wasn't just some fucked up dream or something to her imagination.

"C-Chibs -- I'm gonna -- I'm gonna -- "

"Just let go, love. Let go."

He whispered up against her sweaty skin as his lips kissed it. His hands found her hips and it helped him to thrust into her faster to get her over that peak. It did the trick. She screamed once, twice, a third time as her body shook. Her legs found themselves wrapped up around his waist as he kept on going.

Now that she was there he could focus on getting himself there as well. He placed his face in her breasts for a moment, kissing and biting them there as well. He had left only her bra on as he fucked her there on that table, but the reason being was because it made her tits look so good, pushed up and perky.

" ** _Mother o Mary!!_** "

Chibs yelled out as his head flew up from between her breast and fell back as he came hard into her. His body shook, it had been a while since he had a release like that he actually couldn't recall the last time it had happened. He leaned into her body as she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands placed up against the table as he leaned into her body.

His breathing was long and deep, it was obvious it left him out of breath. He sighed, placing his face into the crook of her neck as she did the same. He kissed her neck with a loving way before his face turned up and she felt his lips upon her ear.

" _Mo ghrá duit a bheidh, a bheith go deo._ "

He whispered softly in an Irish tongue. 

She didn't know what it meant, she didn't really care what it meant, because she knew what he meant to her.

 


End file.
